1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a web winding apparatus for winding a web being transferred to come, on a bobbin.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Heretofore, as web winding apparatuses, there have been known those described in JP2807857 B (JP7-101604 A) and JP3506818 B (JP9-063565 A). In those apparatuses, a member with two bobbins supported thereon is provided to be turnable, and through the turn of the member, a bobbin filled with winding turns is dismounted therefrom, while a bobbin being empty can wind the web that is transferred to come during that time.
In the apparatus described in JP2807857 B, just before the beginning to wind the web on the empty bobbin, the web is cut by a cutter, and air is blown against the end of the cut web to press the end of the web on the bobbin. However, an anxiety arises in that the air blow is unable to reliably press the end portion of the web on the bobbin.
Further, in the apparatus described in JP3506818 B, after the cutting of the web by a cutter, the end portion of the web has to be transferred to a position where it is wound on the bobbin. This gives rises to an anxiety in that the cut end of the web is folded or loosened.